Mechanical Attraction? 1shot for xxlelouchsgirl
by Icewolfy
Summary: this is a one-shot for a quizilla member, thought put up something. review please this is my first one-shot so small flames please! some wording may be adultish.


It was night in Providence, with some rummaging in the kitchen made by Saya. She pushed back her red tinted brown hair, scanning the fridge for anything that would satisfy. Her golden eyes landed, hungrily, at a large bowl with strawberries with a little note saying 'Whip creams right behind' from Amber, the pervert wolf girl. Saya smiled wide, thankful for her all knowing wolf friend, grabbing the strawberries and whip cream, pushing the door closed with her butt. It funny now to her how much she hated the new girls, mostly Amber, ironic much? Now their like older sisters! Keara the sweet one you can tell anything, having a positive attitude on anything and a shoulder to cry on. As Amber's the one for getting hints on boys, sexy clothes, and protective feel over you. The first time meeting the girls was odd then but funny now. Closing her eyes, she thought back to the time, getting whip cream on a large strawberry, taking a small bite.

_A airship flew over the Providence base which homed Saya and Rex, who are currently outside with Six waiting for more 'agents' as they thought. Boy were they wrong. The airship that pasted by landed, in a falling style, in front of the three. The hatch opened, with two dizzy girls, both with animal ears and tails, followed by a blonde guy on a rolling chair. They got looks from the teens as the girls bickered. Something on the lines of, "you have your license to drive not fly!" the one with cats parts hissed at the other. The teens later learned the names of the new comers, Amber, the one who was flying, Keara the one yelling at Amber, and Leon the chair guy. Rex was the first to greet them, getting a flirting wolf all over him. Oh how that made Saya's blood boil. She aments she likes Rex, for a long time. She liked Keara mostly for getting Amber off of Rex, then hitting her with her own tail._

Saya opened her eyes licking her whip creamed lips, the strawberry devoured in the thought. She giggled lightly when Amber first told her that 'she knew that Saya was crushing on Rex, and was playing around' oh how right she was. Grabbing another strawberry, dipping it in whip cream, licking the tip before biting. Oh how she loves strawberries. Sadly Amber knows this fact as well, it such a torture when she made Rex eat them, oh how she wanted to pounce badly.

_Saya and Rex sat on his couch watching nothing in particular, before Amber came in with fresh strawberries and whiped cream. Plopping the bowls in Rex's lap, telling him to try some. Saya side glanced at the scene almost drooling when Rex took a bite, with some whip cream land on his cheek and lips. Man, was that hot or what? Amber smiled and winked at Saya walking out not saying anything else. Rex kept eating, with his lips turning a juice red with whip cream over his cheeks. So messy yet so attractive. Saya kept on staring with some drool in the corner of her mouth. Rex looked at her thinking the drool was over the red juicy fruit in his hands. His action shocked Saya, he dipped a red berry saying, "Open up." the red tinted girl blushed but opened as she was told, getting a sweet strawberry in her waiting mouth with the whipped cream around her lips. Oh it was sweet, but Rex probably be sweeter. The thought ran through her mind for a moment before getting her face getting even redder, she's been hanging with Amber to much. Rex flashed a smile, soon replace with confusion as Saya ran out the room blushing red as the strawberries in his hands._

The girl swallowed sighing at the past event that was only a week ago, before Circe. Oh that was the worst day ever! That, oh that. There so many words that she could and maybe would say but didn't. A small strawberry she held when thinking of the dark emotional girl, now was smashed, but was not wasted. Saya licked her sticky fingers, not wishing to think of the other girl. Sucking on her fingers, deep in thought about the events that happened the night before.

_There of coarse was an Evo, Van Kleiss to be precise. Which is worst, Circe there with Rex drooling over her or that fact we couldn't touch Van Kleiss? Ether way, both were sadly true. Rex was peeved at that but couldn't do anything. Then learned there was a ball like thing and Rex, Amber, and myself invited. But White Knight, didn't let Rex go, only me and Amber, and Keara as Amber's 'date' if you could call it that. Six and Holiday took Rex's place, again angering him. Later in the night, after Amber dragged me, who in turn was being dragged by Keara to go shopping for a dress. We met up at the place where the ball was held showing our invite to a 'pair' of Evo's guarding the door. Amber smiled back at me, happy at what I was wearing. It was simple blue, spaghetti top with a jeweled rose on the bottom right. Keara picked it. It was funny, Amber picked out a blood red long dress with a 'V' neck, on the bottom orange flames 'burning' as Keara picked a short to the knee black dress which was holding her shapes that came with chain straps. More so when much older men could comment or even ask for their number. I didn't see Rex come in with Dr. Holiday, nor the fact he was in Six's suit, minus the tie. The night wore on, only to end with Van Kleiss tell everyone to get out, in a pleasant fashion. I didn't even know Rex was missing till we got to base. The rest went fast oddly, Rex came out fought Kleiss with out me, wearing a suit mind you, and then tried to talk with Circe. That hurt._

Once more sighing at the memory, love is a hard game, at least that's what Amber told her. Yep it's not a crush but think the real deal, love. She blushed sadly at the thought but was spooked when she heard the fridge open. Sharply turning to see Bobo, eating a banana. "Wha?" he asked chewing. Saya shook her head turning back to the strawberries, oddly not wishing to eat them any more. Pushing the red fruit away only dipping her fingers in the whip cream, licking them slowly. Bobo looked in question, mostly cause Saya would be eating the fruit like no other. "What's wrong princess?" he sat by her done with the banana, throwing the peal to the trash. Saya grunted not fully answering. Bobo rolled his eyes grabbing a strawberry, not even getting a growl in disapproval. "Come on, you can trust the monkey." Bobo tried to sound sweet, plopping the berry in his mouth as he got a 'uh huh?' look from Saya. "Ok, but this monkey can tell when something's up." Bobo countered the look, wanting answers. Saya sighed, whispering what she was thinking about before the monkey came, "I lik-love Rex." she covered her head waiting for the laughter, but got nothing. Uncovering her face Saya saw Bobo smiling, like nice smile, not 'blackmail' smile. There was a very faint "Knew it." from Bobo, before he started to walk away, "Hey! No telling Rex ok, I'll buy you five pizzas if you don't." Saya stated knowing well Bobo would tell by bribe. "Don't worry princess." Bobo waved his arm understanding the agreement. Saya sighing once more, grabbing the red fruit and whip cream, placing them in the fridge, getting to bed for another day. What she didn't know was the animal girls, sat watching through the whole thing and planning on being cupids.

The next day was uneventful, after the normal meetings or to Rex 'teenage tortures' that always got a giggle out of Saya. No Evo attacked which was little bit odd, but who's complaining? Rex and Bobo! which wasn't odd, but when Amber wasn't trying to rip open the doors, that was odd. Saya walked down a hall side glancing down another hall, she had a double take thinking she saw something, she did. But the thing hid herself after the first glance. The thing being Keara forced in a bright pink with large hearts on her breast and butt cheeks, bikini. With chibi angel wings strapped on, a pink hearted bow and a case filled with heart arrows. So not her idea. She was forced to be Saya's cupid as Amber was Rex's, in the same outfit but opposite colors. The wolf was more into the plan, mostly for the outfit she going to keep for Valentines day. But that's off topic. Saya kept walking around the base thinking of Rex, a sad blush tinting her face, unknowingly passing right by her stalker who was bright red from embarrassment. Keara watched in worry when Saya passed by not even commenting or glancing, she was hit hard by stupid cupid. 'This plan has to work!' Keara thought following Saya from wall to wall.

Well lets see how Amber's stalking Rex. The wolf girl in the outfit just sat on the same couch that Rex and Noah were playing games from. Getting two blushing boys, mostly Noah almost having a nose bleed. Best way to stalk, when your right next to them. Amber glanced at Rex then Noah, winking at the blonde, nearly killing him with a nose bleed. Such a pervy little boy. Rex finally asked "Why are you dressed like cupid? Its not even close to V day." he returned to the game after slapping Noah out of his dream state. "Eh, girl can't wear something sexy just for fun?" Amber answered shrugging with the arrows jingle in the case. That got a raised brow then shrug from Rex. Turning her attention to the game seeing Noah losing, badly. Amber smirked getting an idea, before she asked Rex pointing to her outfit, "Think Saya would look sexy in this?" it looked like Rex's brain was fried as he blushed, little amount of blood falling from his nose. "Game over." the game voice stated adding weirdly, "Both idiots lost." Amber looked at the screen in question then saw the reason behind the games comment. Noah was drooling, blushing, and nose bleed at the same time, looking her way. 'To much.' Amber thought scooting over Rex poking Noah making him fall back with a thud. Rex didn't even flinch, so Amber poked him too, with him falling backwards on the couch. 'Oops.' Amber sighed grabbing the game controller starting to play, waiting for the boys to live once more.

Keara was having a ninja moment, hanging from the ceiling as Saya kept looking back feeling like she was being watched. The bikini wasn't helping at all when she was next to an air vent which was blowing very cold air. She shivered, clawing the ceiling even more not wanting the heat to leave her body. The metal wolf girl shrugged starting to walk out of the cats sight. Keara let out a sigh that she didn't know she was holding, pulling her claws out to stab the ceiling once more, moving after the girl.

Amber kept playing the game that the boys were playing before their fried brain from a small question. The girl sighed out in boredom glancing at the boys, only seeing Noah slowly starting to stir. He shifted up to a sitting position, rubbing the dried blood and drool from his face. "Morning pervert." Amber smirked at Noah once more scouting over Rex to poke the blondes head. "You trying to kill me, by blood loss?" Noah asked sending a small glare at the girl. Amber smirked crawling in the boys lap, rubbing the blondes neck, getting a tomato red Noah. "Nnaa, then I couldn't do junk like this." she purred nipping his neck. Lets say it got little more adult when Rex came to. The nanite boy yelled shocked and frightened at the scene before running out screaming about, "Get a room!" which caused the two on the floor to blush before Amber shrugging, continuing what she was doing getting moans from the blonde beneath her. Forgetting about her mission to stalk the black haired boy.

Rex sighed trying not to feel jealous over the thing his two friends shared, but he did. Well he could maybe have something like that with someone but, not like she like him back at all. Before a blush attacked, he and something collided with an ouch. That person being Saya.

The landing with the two was awkward, Rex, being heavier the Saya, gravity pushed on him more making him land. On something very squishy, yes, Saya's breast. If Amber wasn't tongue raping Noah, you would think she did that. The two split faster then that speedy little mouse, both redder then strawberries. Before the two could even open their mouths, Keara's claws gave way making her fall with a hissing thump. The two looked at Keara in question before a colored streak blur ran into the room which held the kissing couple. Rex and Saya shared a look as Keara's fright filled meows filled their ears. Once more a thump was heard from Keara fainting. Rex nervously coughed turning a light pink, "Sorry about, um… landing on you." he apologized with Saya shaking her head "Its alright, I wasn't looking where I was going." she stated. There was an awkward silence between the two. Saya was about to open her mouth to say something before "Incoming!" from a flying Bobo, who had like the show that Noah and Amber was playing. With once more Rex felling on her. But landing on a different place. Bobo was able to see the sight before wolf whistling at the kissing pair. From in the room which held the blonde and animal girls, a "Finally!" was heard which made Rex to pull from Saya red like no other. Rex was trying to sputtering out a sorry but was cut short with Saya responding to the accident. Bobo smirked at both Rex's shock filled face and Saya's bold action. Soon the nanite boy smiled, returning the kiss.

What they didn't know was they had a audience consisting of the animal girls, the monkey, and Noah. "Damn! And I thought I was going hard on Noah!" Amber howled shocking the two apart, getting a "Aaww show over?" from Bobo. Keara purred some how ninja-ing behind the two draping her arms over their shoulders smiling. "But your ssoo cute together!" she meowed getting the two in her arms once more pink with embarrassment. Amber pulled Keara off the two, also dragging Bobo "Let the bunnies be. Who knows we could get mini-bunnies in the future!" she once more howled out just having a fun time embarrassing the new couple.

The rest is history! Well that's what the girls thought after leaving the two behind. They did however later hear the alarm go off meaning they had left the building. Lets just say they weren't seen till a week later, in California.


End file.
